1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair and more particularly, to a foldable chair that includes a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for foldable chairs have been designed in the past. These designs are used where space is at a premium, such as a bathtub, boat, etc. None of the designs available today, however, includes a foldable chair where the support members are hingedly mounted to the seat member's underside that doubles as a handle. The typical goat folds or is removable from a fixed engagement in or around a tub, for instance. Frequently, it is a large unattractive object. The present solution helps a user get out of the tub when folded providing a firm and reliable handle.
Other designs incorporating the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these designs suggest the novel features of the present invention.